A Rose By Another Name
by SaturnNights
Summary: Before Taiyang, Summer Rose had loved another and from that came her first born child. This is his story.
1. The Raid

**Hello everybody, thank you for checking out this story. It'll start out short, but the chapters will get longer as it goes along. I hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Two babies were crawling about on the floor as their parents watched over them, smiling at their gifts to the world.

"Little Yang is going to be walking in no time." Summer said.

"Yeah, she's gonna grow up to be a strong huntress, like Raven." Taiyang says, picking Yang up and cradling her.

"How is Raven?" Summer asks.

Taiyang stops, staring off for a second before giving her an answer.

"She's doing fine." Tai simply put.

However, it was a lie.

A little while after Yang was born, Raven had returned to her tribe, vanishing without a trace.

Tai was broken, raising Yang would be a challenge on his own, thankfully he had someone understanding to help him through it.

Summer had gone through a similar experience before him.

Summer had fallen for a fellow student at Beacon, their romance grew more and more as time went on.

But for her, it would not last.

She had woken up one morning to no one laying beside her and a note on the dresser.

He had left her for another woman.

With her heartbreak, she turned to her fellow friends on Team STRQ.

However, a short time after, she was given an unexpected surprise.

She had a baby on the way.

Over the months Raven, Tai and Qrow, helped her through it all, Raven being an expecting mother herself.

When it finally came time to deliver the baby, it was a sight to behold.

Raven had gone into labor the same day and with that, two children were brought into the world.

Yang Xiao Long and Richter Rose.

Summer was a caring mother and she had hoped her son would grow up to be as amazing as her friends.

Unfortunately, it would be something she would never witness.

* * *

Later that night.

The raids had begun as the Grimm set in, destroying the village.

Lives were being taken as their surroundings were engulfed in flames.

Tai was carrying Yang to safety, when he spotted her.

He never would've dreamed in a million years that Raven would do something like this.

Charging right at her, he started to scream in her face.

"How could you do this?!" He yelled.

"I told you, you shouldn't be here, we planned to set the Grimm in." Raven countered.

"And I told you, that this was our home now and that we weren't leaving, how could you endanger your own daughter's life like this?!" Taiyang questioned.

Raven looked down at Yang, who was staring wide eyed up at her mother.

Yang's expression showed fear one second then comfort the next.

Raven simply pulled out her weapon, opening her portal and leaping through.

Tai hung his head, his daughter falling asleep in his arms.

"No!" Someone screamed.

Tai, recognizing the voice, instantly booked it back into the village.

There, he saw Summer, collapsed on her knees to the ground, sobbing and grunting incoherently as her breathing became heavier and heavier.

"Summer, Summer, calm down." Tai tried to comfort her.

Summer continued to spasm and flail about in a panic as she tried to run.

But it was no use, her confusion and panic finally got the better of her, exhausting her to the point of almost fainting.

"Summer, what happened?!" Tai asked in concern.

Summer cried out, looking at the chaos surrounding her.

"The baby, they took the baby."


	2. He Shall Remain

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

The tribe had returned to their temporary base of operations, unloading the resources they had gathered in the raid on the village.

Raven wandered through the base, deeply distraught at the actions taken on her family and friends.

It had been what was best for her and the tribe, but deep down she knew all too well the ugly truth.

"Raven!" Someone called out.

Raven turned, following a group of tribesmen, leading her inside a tent.

"What's this about?" She questions.

They all look down, before dispersing to the sides.

Her eyes lock on a small bundle wrapped in a blanket, laying down.

Raven crouches down, lifting part of the blanket over, revealing a resting baby.

Raven holds back her gasp, glancing up at her fellow a tribespeople.

Raven slowly gets up, making sure not to disturb the baby's sleep and proceeds to exit the tent with the others.

"Which one of you took him?" She questioned.

No one speaks up, in fear of the consequences that would be dealt by her.

Eventually, she manages to break through and one of them, blurts out a confession.

"It was me!" He shouts.

Raven stares him down for a moment before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up.

"Do you realize, what you have done?" She growled, her voice growing more serious and threatening.

Her gaze pierced right through the poor chump.

"Branwen!" She turned, hearing the voice of their leader.

"Release him at once." He ordered.

She shot one more glare before releasing her grip on his throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" He questioned.

One of the tribesmen headed over, telling the leader of the events that took place and of the child's retrieval.

The leader quickly made his way to the tent, witnessing the baby with his own two eyes.

He pondered the situation for a moment and proceeded back outside to announce his decision.

"The child shall remain with us." He announced.

While the tribesmen who took him sighed with relief, Raven grew angered.

"Sir, the child's mother is still out there, she's probably searching for him as we speak." She informed him.

"While that may be true Branwen, the village has already been destroyed and the Grimm have already made settlement, we are not to interfere, the child stays with us, end of discussion." He ends the matter immediately.

Raven grows silent, sighing to herself in shame.

The others disperse, leaving her alone as she heads back into the tent, taking the child in her arms and cradling him in comfort.

The baby slowly wakes, his eyes staring up in wonder at Raven.

Raven smiles, she had never gotten to hold Yang like this, but now she has a chance to do right.

 _"I'm sorry Summer, but I promise you, I will take care of him." Raven vowed._

* * *

With Summer.

Summer and Tai had managed to escape, as they headed to downtown Vale for news on any home they could manage to find.

The morning sun was rising, in the distance, giving light to the weary duo.

Tai held Yang close to him, Summer walking in front, still distraught from the events of the previous night.

Tai looked at her with deep regret, to him Raven had gone too far.

The tribe had done damage to them which was previously unthinkable.

His thoughts scattered, from his broken family, to poor Summer, to the thought of Richter.

Once they reached it, they entered a local Tavern for shelter, coming across a familiar face.

"Qrow?" Summer said, in surprise.

Indeed Qrow had been there, drinking his troubles away.

He had been made aware of the tribe's plan all too late, once they were finished he returned to the tavern to drown it away, hoping he'd forget.

"Hey." He slurred out.

"I take it the tribe took everything, didn't they?" He said, his consciousness growing more distant.

The two of them looked at Qrow, not knowing how to feel at the moment.

Summer broke down in tears, Tai comforting her and holding her close.

"What's wrong with her?" Qrow said, as the bartender not wanting to deal with him, gave him coffee.

Qrow took a swig, his awareness increasing little by little.

"They took Richter." Tai said, his tone more serious than ever.

Qrow looked at him in astonishment and disbelief.

Qrow took one more shot of the coffee and stumbled his way out.

Looking back at them, he told them reassuringly.

"Richter will be safe."


	3. Birth Of Two Heroes

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

 **2 Years Later.**

The tribe had made their way across Remnant in that time, bringing village after village to it's knees and afterwords, setting the Grimm in to eradicate the remains.

Raven was cautious, constantly watching over the child and making sure he would never witness the carnage they had brought on the innocent.

She shielded him as best she could…until now.

Their forces were preparing their weapons for the attack taking place after sunset.

Raven tucked Richter into a sleeping bag and went to join the rest of her team.

Unknown to her, Richter was wide awake, he may have been young but he was already clever.

He had always seen them training and holding weird objects which Raven called dangerous, but he never understood what they were used for or what everyone did.

Richter slowly snuck out of the tent as it started to get dark, the sun fully setting.

He hid behind the bushes, overhearing their leader's orders.

"The Grimm will be advancing from the north, by our estimates we will have one hour before they arrive, you know the drill, gather any resources you can and show no mercy." He ordered.

They all saluted and moved out, disappearing as they made their distance.

Richter spotted Raven and followed her as close as he could as she donned a strange mask.

Everyone had stopped in their tracks as they stared down at the village from the cliffs.

"Branwen, shall we proceed?" One tribesman asked.

Raven looked down at the citizens who crowded the streets, each returning to their homes after a long day.

In her view she had spotted many families, putting her in a situation that was all too familiar.

Raven nodded yes and the man drew his bow.

Richter had managed to finally catch up to them, just in time to see the man lighting the arrowhead aflame.

He took aim, locking his sights on the tallest structure and finally letting go.

The arrow made its descent, hitting the building dead on, lighting it ablaze.

Panic had broken out, as people rushed to get to safety and armed themselves for protection, the tribe drew their weapons and proceeded to charge in, pillaging everywhere and everyone, taking no prisoners in their path.

Few had managed to escape, others had formed barricades against the opposing force.

One by one they fell, the town crumbling before their very eyes.

Richter stared at the scene with uneasiness, he was still too young to understand what was going on, but deep down he knew he couldn't stand it.

It sickened him to watch but at the same time he couldn't look away.

After awhile, it all seemed to just stop, becoming eerily silent.

Richter slowly made his way down, standing there to see the remains of the once stood village.

The atmosphere and sky growing a dull gray from the smoke and ash surrounding them.

The tribe had seemed anxious as they scrambled to return to their base.

Raven had sheathed her weapon, slowly making her way out.

She stopped in her tracks upon seeing him.

The child she had sworn to protect, now witness to her acts of destruction.

Raven just stood there, staring at him, unable to form any words and unable to move.

Richter had stared back, not able to fully comprehend what had just gone down.

The woman who had taken him in, now seemed more distant to him, in her place was someone more unknown and intimidating.

Raven stepped forward, her movements slow and steady as she hoped she would not scare him off.

She removed her mask just to be safe as she knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Richter." She whispered.

Richter simply returned the gesture, closing his eyes, almost as if hoping that this was just all a nightmare and that he would wake up.

Unfortunately for both of them, in the next second, it would soon be a nightmare.

A low growl interrupted them, Raven turned to see a beowolf right behind her.

Raven quickly drew her weapon, but she was not quick enough.

The beowolf swiped, knocking her against the rubble and her weapon out of her reach.

The beowolf snarled as it made its way towards her, letting out a howl as it towered over her.

It raises its claw into the air for its deadly strike, it forced it down, ready to tear her apart.

Raven winced, looking away from her impending end.

A few seconds passed and…nothing.

Raven opened her eyes, slowly turning her head to look at her attacker.

She gasped in shock, the mighty beowolf stood there, impaled by her sword as it started to fade away.

But what shocked her most, was standing there, grasping the sword he had driven into the beast, was none other than Richter.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Summer lay awake in bed, holding a small bundle in her arms.

Summer cradled her child close, as Yang climbed into bed to see her newborn sister.

Yang looked at her in wonder, the little child slowly waking up, letting out a soft little yawn.

"What's her name?" Yang asked.

"Ruby." Summer answered.

Yang smiled as Ruby was fully awake.

"Hi Ruby, I'm your big sister Yang." She whispered.

"You wanna hold her?" Summer asked.

Yang nodded yes and Summer handed Ruby to her.

Summer looked at Yang, who was making different silly faces and puns at Ruby, making Ruby laugh.

Summer was so happy, but in the back of her mind, there was still that emptiness.

To that day, she had searched high and low for Richter, but he was nowhere to be found.

She looked at her daughters, happiness and sadness coexisting in her heart, as her family was not complete.

She mentally sighed.

Yang handed back Ruby, as she once again drifted off to sleep, Yang following suit.

Summer lay there hoping, that maybe one day, they would know him.

Hoping one day, for her son's return.


	4. Left For A New Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

The dark forces had taken away so much from the world.

The Grimm seemed to have grown in numbers and strength and casualties were endless.

In the ongoing bad luck for the tribe, their members dwindled, their leader, perished in battle and their supplies quickly fading.

In the wake of these events, Raven had taken the role of leader.

Sharpening her skills, she would not make the same mistake she made that day.

Her senses heightened, her training grew more brutal, to the point of becoming an almost unstoppable force.

In her eyes, she would be their savior, but with the newfound responsibility, there came the cost of her identity.

Gone was her sympathy and most of her personal emotions, setting them aside so she could let go and become the warrior we know today.

Unfortunately, that also meant letting go of Richter.

As the months went on, Raven grew more and more distant from the child she had used to care for.

Giving up one responsibility for another, she had convinced herself focusing on the tribe was for the best, leaving Richter to be raised on his own.

Some tribesman on their downtime would train him in the art of combat.

From a young age he would mess with the practice weaponry, pretending to fight Grimm.

Taking notice of this, they began training him when he had turned four and on his fifth birthday, he had found his weapon.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Richter fought bravely, carefully maneuvering around his opponent's strikes, looking for just one moment where he could counter._

 _He had noticed his opponent was strong but incredibly slow._

 _Taking this to his advantage, he swept around, hitting his opponent in his side._

 _"Impressive, your knowledge of combat has grown tremendously, a few more years of training and you will be among us as the next generation of tribesmen." His trainer said._

 _Richter smiled, hoping one day he would be able to fight alongside them._

 _Staring down at his training weapon, he turned his sights to the arsenal, wishing he could get a real one._

 _He looked around, most of the tribe had gone to another village and the rest were preoccupied, making it the perfect opportunity._

 _He slowly made his way there, making sure not to draw any attention to himself._

 _He took notice of all the varieties, not knowing which would be the right one._

 _It took a few minutes, but suddenly, something called out to him._

 _Sitting there on a crate was a pair of gauntlets, too big for him but he didn't care._

 _Taking them, he slipped them on his hands and went to punch._

 _Not a second later, the punch sent him flying back, the kickback sending him off, the glove falling off of his hand, onto the ground._

 _After he had stopped, one of the tribesman helped him up and explained to him what happened._

 _"Sound wave gauntlets." He said._

 _"With each punch, they release a sound wave, hitting your adversaries with the impact." He explained._

 _Richter grinned, these were it and one day he would grow into them and use them in battle._

 _But for him, this would be the last day of his training._

 _"I can't let him stay, I promised to take care of him for her sake, but now it isn't possible." Raven thought._

 _Looking down at her picture of Team STRQ, she frowned in shame over her soon to be broken promise._

 _"I'm sorry, Summer." She whispered._

 _That night while Richter rested, she lifted him up onto her back and opened a portal._

 _"Are you sure that this is the right choice?" The tribesman from earlier asked._

 _"This isn't the life he should lead, he belongs elsewhere." Raven said._

 _"Very well, but…give him this, one day, he may need them." He says, handing her a box._

 _Raven nodded, taking the box in her arms and walking through the portal._

 _On the other side, she walked out, ending up in front of a nightclub in Vale._

 _Walking in, she was met with a familiar face._

 _Junior looked at Raven with curiosity._

 _One of his henchman took the box to a small room in the back._

 _Raven took Richter in her arms and kissed him on the forehead._

 _She handed him over to Junior and started walking away._

 _In the doorway, she looked over her shoulder, looking at Richter one last time._

 _"Take good care of him." Raven says, walking out, closing the door behind her._

 _Junior carries the kid, laying him down on the bed in the back room._

 _"Well kid, I guess you're one of us now." Junior says, sympathetically and left him to rest._

 _That next morning, Richter woke up, panicked and unaware of what had happened._

 _Junior had explained to him why he was here and how he would work with them from now on._

 _Junior had seemed sorry and genuinely ready to help him through his life, so Richter sighed and prepared for what was ahead of him._

 _"They left you something by the way, it's in that box." Junior says, pointing to the box in the room._

 _Richter nods and opens it up._

 _He stared in surprise at what was inside, the gauntlets._

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

Waking up from his daydream, Richter slipped the gauntlets onto his hands.

Another twelve years had passed since then, in that time, he had finally grown into them, they fit perfectly.

Now at 17, he had spent his time working at Junior's club as a bartender.

It wasn't his ideal job, but he had his reasons for staying.

Whatever information anyone needed, they would come to the club.

Now that he was old enough, his training would finally be put to use.

He would journey out into the world in search of the people he needed to find.

He would gather whatever intel he could from the club and thanks to the currency he had earned over the years, he was ready to leave.

He would find and confront Raven after all these years.

But most of all, he would find the person he could not remember, the one he was taken away from, who's face he could not remember.

He would find, Summer Rose.


	5. The Crow Bar

**Hello everybody, welcome back. With Richter's past now shown, we can now begin his journey to find his family.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Richter awoke, waking himself up at dawn to sneak out into the city.

Getting dressed and grabbing his gauntlets, he slowly opened the door, reflexes taking over as the door creaked.

Looking around to see if anyone had been alerted, he breathed a sigh of relief as nothing but silence was returned.

Walking out of the room, he had made his way to the exit of the club, when all of a sudden.

 **Crash!**

The sound of a bottle shattering echoed throughout the club, Richter freezing upon hearing it.

A few seconds passed and to his relief he could hear Junior snoring, still sound asleep even after all that.

"Too bad, that would've been fun to see." A voice said.

Richter turned to see his two, for a lack of a better term, friends, Melanie and Militia.

"Funny." Richter whispered, a little angry.

"Relax, we would've covered for you, still, why all the secrecy?" Melanie asked.

"I'm just heading out into the city and that's all you need to know." Richter said.

"Yeah, I guess, we'll be sure to tell Junior you said that when he wakes up." Militia said, smugly.

"What do you want?" Richter said, shooting a glare.

"We just want to know what you're doing." Melanie said.

"Fine." Richter said with a groan.

"I'm going into the city to see if I can get some information on my family." Richter admitted.

Melanie and Militia just looked at him blankly.

"But Junior has a lot of intel, I'm sure that he can." Melanie started before being cut off.

"I've asked him for years and he's given me nothing, so I have to find out on my own." Richter interrupts.

The two of them take a step back before looking at him with smirks on their faces.

"Good luck." Militia says.

"We'll handle it around here." Melanie tells him.

Richter smiles, bringing them into an embrace before heading out the door.

"I'll be back by tonight." He calls out.

* * *

In Vale.

He had heard of someone who could help him with his goal, a local drunk who had always hung out at a bar on the other side of the city.

Richter had spent years sneaking out into the city, mapping it out from rooftop to rooftop.

However his usual nocturnal advantage was now gone.

He would normally leave the club right after closing, mapping out the city, hours before the sun would rise.

But now, the sun began to bathe the city in its glow, everyone waking and beginning to crowd the streets.

 _"Okay, well, taking the rooftops isn't an option, that might draw some attention." He reasoned._

He was not used to seeing so many people at once, even in the club.

Richter wandered through the streets, confused but venturing on, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

Making his way, he eventually reached his destination.

 _"The Crow Bar." He read._

He entered, but to his disappointment, the bar was empty, save for a lone bartender, cleaning a glass.

"Bar opens in 5 minutes, can't serve anyone till then." The bartender told him.

"I'm not here for a drink, I'm here to find someone." Richter said.

"Who ya looking for, kid?" The bartender asks.

"Not sure of his name, all I know is he hangs out here most of the day, carries a scythe on his back." Richter tells him.

The bartender looks at him with a look of disgust.

"He shows up around opening, you can wait outside." The bartender states.

"Thanks." Richter says.

Exiting the bar, Richter let out a croak as he was grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall.

"Alright kid, hand over your Lien and no one gets hurt." The mugger said, pulling out a dagger.

Richter could only gasp for air as the mugger's grip almost crushed his throat.

Richter's wrist slowly rose, he had one shot.

With what little force he had, he pushed his fist forward, shooting off a sonic blast from his gauntlet, knocking the mugger back.

"Get him!" The mugger yelled.

With that command, two more guys leapt out from nowhere, one decking Richter in the jaw and the other landing a kick to his gut.

"Alright kid, enough games, hand it over." The mugger ordered.

One second they towered over him, ready to end Richter, the next, they were on the ground, wailing in pain.

 _"What the?" Richter thought._

Another second passed and just like that, a man stood before him, holding a unique kind of scythe.

The muggers hurried off, escaping the hunter.

"Not the way I wanted to start my morning, you alright kid?" He asked, in a slurred manner.

"Yeah." Richter answered, his voice still raspy from the attack.

"Let me guess, hunter in training?" He asked.

"No, just a kid who needs to defend himself." Richter said.

"Looks like you need more practice." The man says, with a smirk.

"I'm just rusty, first time using these things for real." Richter said.

The man looks at Richter, noticing one small detail he thought he would never see on anyone else.

 _"Silver eyes." He thought._

"What's your name kid?" He asks.

"Richter." He answers.

The man's eyes go wide for a moment before regaining his composure.

 _"It can't be." He thought._

"What's your last name?" He questioned further.

"I don't know." Richter answered.

The man looked at him quizzically before simply nodding.

"So what are you doing at a bar?" The man asked.

"I think I'm looking for you, they say you may know something about my family and maybe where they are." Richter said.

The man looked at him once more, before a grin broke out on his face.

"Go to the island of Patch, ask for Taiyang Xiao Long, you'll find what you're looking for there." The man informed him.

Richter took a mental note as the man headed into the bar.

"Thank you, Mr?" Richter thanked him, as he wondered what the man's name was.

"The name is Qrow." The man said, taking a drink.

Richter nodded, heading out of the bar to formulate his plan to leave for Patch.

 _"Taiyang Xiao Long, I wonder what he has to do with this." Richter thought._

* * *

Later at Junior's Club.

Richter returned, as the crowd continued to pour in.

He was late, hopefully Junior would not take notice.

Fortunately for him, Junior would be preoccupied as he entered.

From across the club, Richter spotted Junior talking to a mystery blonde.

Little did he know in just a few moments, all Remnant would break loose.


	6. Brawl In The Club

**Hello everyone, thanks for the support so far. With this chapter, If you've seen the Yellow trailer, this takes place at that time, with a little twist, hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Richter navigated his way across the bar, trying to figure out who this blonde girl was.

Something about her seemed so familiar, in a weird way she almost looked like Raven.

He signaled to the bartender that he was back and he gave him her order.

Richter began to mix her drink when it all started.

She had a grasp on Junior demanding he tell her about some woman.

That's when he saw it, an image of Raven on the small screen.

 _"Guess it's no coincidence." Richter thought._

Junior's thugs began to surround them.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience, this must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward…" Yang says.

Richter tries to hold back his laugh.

Yang ends up letting go of him, Junior walking back in anger.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive, come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" Yang offered.

"Huh? Uh, okay." Junior says.

 _"Well, he's done for." Richter thought._

Both Yang and Junior leaned in, before Yang sucker punched him right in the face, sending him crashing through a glass pillar, slamming into a wall.

The crowd panics, running out of the club for their lives, while the henchman charge at her.

Yang activates her gauntlets, slamming down on the ground, knocking them all off.

 _"Okay, that's cool." Richter thought in awe._

As Yang continued her assault she took out the rest of the henchman and even managed to beat up the DJ who decided to interfere.

Richter stood there, wanting to get in on the action but holding off for two reasons.

One, it was an amazing sight to witness and two, this girl would probably break every bone in his body in less than five seconds.

However that didn't stop Melanie and Militia from stepping in.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" Militia asked.

"I dunno Militia, but we should teach her a lesson." Melanie said.

 _"Oh no." Richter thought._

Sure enough Melanie and Militia were put out of commission quickly.

Junior had had enough and decided to literally bring out the big gun.

Junior aimed his bazooka right at her, launching multiple small missiles.

Yang fended them off, firing her own projectiles from her gauntlets.

Being hit, she got knocked back, crashing through a glass table, but strangely she just kept her smirk as if she was having the time of her life.

Her hair catching aflame, she charged right at Junior, hitting him over and over and over again, until being pushed back.

Noticing something in his hand, Yang grew furious at the sight.

In his hand he held a lock of her hair.

At this, Yang went ballistic, as the area around her was blazed in her fire, her eyes turning red with anger.

 _"Note to self, do not mess with this girl's hair." Richter took a mental note._

Junior was punched square in the jaw, launching him out the window onto the ground below.

Yang went outside a moment after, to her surprise, seeing her sister.

"Yang, is that you?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, hey sis!" Yang says.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asks.

"It's, a long story." Yang says, sighing.

The two begin a small conversation, while Richter watched from the background.

 _"That other girl, she looks so familiar." Richter thought, trailing off as she left._

Yang started to walk away, before Richter stopped her.

"Wait!" He called out.

"Huh?" Yang mumbled.

She turned around to see him, immediately activating her gauntlets again.

"Woah! Hang on! I don't want to fight." He said, holding up a hand to signal he was no threat.

Yang put down her guard a little.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"My name is Richter and…I think we're looking for the same person." Richter told her.

Yang looked at him, her expression turning to one of curiosity.

"How do you figure?" Yang asks.

"We're both searching for Raven Branwen." Richter tells her.

Yang's eyes widen, immediately grabbing him by the shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"What do you want with her?!" Yang says in a more threatening tone.

"Answers, why she abandoned me and why they took me from my mother." Richter reveals.

Yang let's go of him and looks away.

"So, she abandoned you too." Yang says, her voice straining.

"Yeah, wait, who are you?" Richter questions.

"My name is Yang, Raven Branwen is my mother." Yang reveals.

Richter looks at her in shock, then turning to sympathy.

"I guess she messed us both up, huh?" Richter says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yang says.

Richter chuckles before extending his other hand out, handing her a glass.

Yang took it with a confused look on her face.

Richter picked up his mixer he had placed behind him, pouring its contents into the glass.

"One Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." He said, before pulling an object out of his pocket and placing it in the glass.

"With a little umbrella."


	7. Just A Little Spar

**Well, Richter has just been introduced to Yang, a person he shares the same goal with. Where do they go from here? Let's find out.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

"Nice gear." Yang said, complimenting his gauntlets.

"Thanks." Richter said.

"I mean, they're decent, but nothing compares to Ember Cecelia." Yang added.

"Believe me, I'm not gonna argue with that, still, once I learn how to use these in combat, we'll see who's the real brawler." Richter taunted.

"Is that a challenge?" Yang asked, with a smirk.

"Nope, just a promise." Richter retorted.

"Well then." Yang said.

Instantly Yang punched, knocking Richter to the side.

"Why don't you take them for a little test run?" Yang says.

Richter leaps up, arming himself.

"I may not be an expert with these, but I can still take you on in hand to hand combat." Richter said.

"Well then, this should be fun." Yang said, with excitement.

Richter leapt into the air, pounding his fist into the ground as Yang jumped out of the way.

Richter may not have been as strong as her, but he was much faster.

Richter quickly charged forward, striking her with a barrage of punches and kicks, like something out of an anime.

Yang did her best to block them off, defending herself well, but a few managed to get through.

With a kick landed to her gut, Yang stepped back, wincing.

"Not bad." She spoke, her voice straining.

"Let's see how ya handle this though." Yang said.

Yang activated her own gauntlets and began shooting off rounds at Richter.

Richter using his agility to his advantage, jumped onto a roof, dodging her first wave of attacks.

"What's the matter, you scared?" Yang taunted.

Yang aimed towards the roof, sending in another wave without mercy.

Richter leapt back down to the ground circling around her, looking for an opportunity.

 _"She's gotta reload soon, looks like it's now or never." Richter thought._

Richter activated his gauntlets, ready for his first real use of them in battle.

Once the chambers in her gauntlets were emptied, Richter pounced forward, much to Yang's shock.

Richter pulled back his arm and punched the air as hard as he could, letting off a huge shockwave, sending Yang across the street from the force.

Yang crashed into a fence, getting up a second later.

"Nice work, you're not bad for a… ." Yang trailed off.

Richter wondered for a second why the blonde had stopped talking and that's when he saw it.

The golden strand of hair, floating down, hitting the ground below.

Richter looked back up to see the horror that was an angry Yang.

"You're finished!" Yang screamed.

With all her rage, she pummeled him into the ground.

Richter had managed to keep his guard up, but he couldn't hold out for much longer.

 _"I need to get out of this, but how?" Richter thought._

He looked at his surroundings, trying to devise a plan of retaliation.

He seemed to be cornered, but that may be his advantage.

 _"I may not have anywhere to go, but neither does she." Richter thought._

As Yang's assault continued, Richter once again awaited his chance.

When the time was right, Richter put his plan into action.

 _"Nowhere left to go... but up." Richter thought._

Richter curled up his fist and punched the ground, the sonic wave propelling them into the air.

"Finally, the high ground." Richter joked.

Yang just looked at him in confusion.

Fortunately for him it was just what he needed, as he sent another wave at Yang, knocking her back down.

"Light on my feet, even on the battlefield." Richter said, as he landed with ease.

Yang just growled with anger.

"Okay, no more kidding around." Yang said.

Pounding her fists together, Yang speeded towards Richter for one final strike.

Richter charged forward, ready to attack.

It was all a blur to both of them.

With the collision of the two, it set off a reaction, causing an explosion which resulted in a huge crater.

Rising from the dirt, Yang and Richter slowly crawled their way out of the crater, laying on the ground as they gasped for air.

Yang still trying to catch her breath was the first to speak.

"Not bad, Richter." She complimented.

"Thanks, you got some skills too." Richter returned the gesture.

Richter raised his hand, looking at the gauntlet with a sense of accomplishment.

 _"Looks like I'm a fast learner." He thought._

* * *

 **Later.**

Returning to town, Yang parked her motorcycle in a garage.

The two exited, walking the streets of Vale.

"So, you seem kind of young, what are you doing working at a bar?" Yang asked.

"Raven left me there when I was little, I've been helping Junior out ever since." Richter told her.

"I'm sorry about that, still, how do you expect to find your mom?" Yang asked.

"I found someone with information earlier, he told me about this guy who might be able to give me the answers I'm looking for." Richter said.

"Who's the guy?" Yang asked.

"He told me the guy's name is Taiyang Xiao Long and that he lives on the island of Patch." Richter tells her.

Yang stares at him with a look of shock and uncertainty.

"What?" Richter asks.

Yang looks at him, hesitantly speaking up.

"That would be my dad."


	8. Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

As Richter and Yang boarded the airship to their destination of Patch, countless theories raced through Richter's mind.

He had kept quiet during the walk there, trying to piece together the connections.

 _"Whatever's going on, this family definitely has something to do with it." Richter thought._

 _"It couldn't be a coincidence, Raven's departures, meeting Yang and now this Taiyang guy who happens to be Yang's father, might actually know about my mother." Richter continued to think it over._

"You okay?" Yang asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.

"I just had a long day, that's all." He said, as the sun started to rise.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yang said, yawning.

As his exhaustion overtook him, his eyes started to shut, till finally, he slept.

* * *

Richter's Dream.

Weaker, he felt so much weaker.

His eyes opened and a weird feeling came over him.

Everything seemed so much taller.

Richter tried to call out, but all that came out was gibberish and a bit of drool.

That's when he realized it, he was a baby in a crib.

Richter remained there, wondering what was going on, when all of a sudden, a woman had arrived.

She had on a white hooded cloak, her eyes hidden, but a smile on her face.

She picked him up, cradling him in her arms, carrying him to the den.

There, Richter saw them, a man with blonde hair, rocking a child to sleep, though the child seemed to refuse.

"She's got a lot of spirit." The man said.

"Yeah, just like her mother." The woman said.

Richter was baffled for a moment, but pieced it together immediately.

 _"It's her." He thought._

It was a distant memory but he could finally see her.

 _"But who are the they?" Richter wondered._

Unfortunately the peaceful memory did not last long, in a flash, it was all gone, replaced by flames.

Richter cried out for help as the chaos surrounded him, the flames growing closer as well as the rubble.

He was being carried in his mother's arms, her trying to get away from all the destruction.

But the next thing he knew, she was screaming, begging someone to stay away and let him go.

The next moment, she was nowhere to be seen, he was carried off by someone he now knew as a tribesman.

With all these repressed memories coming back to him, he let a few tears escape.

* * *

Reality.

Richter awoke to being shaken awake from the shoulders by Yang.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked in concern.

Richter tried to catch his breath, wiping away the tears that had actually slipped out.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"You were moving around a lot and muttering some weird things." Yang pointed out.

"It was just a nightmare." Richter told her.

Yang looked at him suspiciously, but decided to let it go for now.

"We've landed, time to get going." Yang told him.

Richter nodded and got up, shivering as he tried to regain his composure.

Heading out into the forests of Patch, Richter second guessed himself, going back and forth on what he should do.

 _"I want the truth, but she hasn't even seen me in almost 17 years, I doubt she'll even want me around, maybe this was a mistake." He tried to convince himself not to take the risk._

"Well, here we are." Yang said, gesturing to the house in front of them.

Richter looked up, seeing a log cabin and the red hooded girl from earlier.

Richter looked at the home with one thought in mind.

 _"This is it."_


	9. Reunion

**Well, it's time. Richter finally achieving what he's searched so long for. Let's see how this plays out.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

"Hey sis!" Yang called out to the hooded girl.

The girl rushed over to her with intense speed, hugging her as she came to a stop.

"Hey Ruby, where's dad?" Yang asks her.

"He went out into town, he took Zwei with him but they should be back soon." Ruby explained.

Ruby kept her smile until she noticed the guy standing next to them.

"Yang…who is this?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, Ruby, this is Richter, Richter, this is my sister, Ruby." Yang introduces them.

Ruby shook his hand out of courteousness but was still cautious.

Richter returned the gesture, taking note of a small detail he hadn't noticed before.

 _"Silver eyes…she actually, looks a little like me." Richter thought._

From there the three of them headed inside, Richter taking a look around their home.

 _"This seems, nice, like I'm welcome and safe here." Richter thought._

After taking a little tour, he entered the den to see Ruby losing to Yang in a video game.

It was just entertaining seeing the two bickering over it.

"Hey, I'm home!" Someone called out.

Zwei ran into the den immediately, Ruby petting him as he laid down next to her.

Richter started to feel light headed, building up whatever composure he had left.

That's when he saw him.

In walked the very same man from his dream, the blonde man who was there with his mother before all of the chaos took place.

"Hey dad, I've been thinking." Yang started.

"I thought I smelled something burning." Tai said with a chuckle.

Richter rolled his eyes at Tai's dad joke.

"Maybe it would be nice if Ruby joined Beacon with me." Yang said.

"Yang, Ruby is still young, taking on a student position at one of the academies is a big responsibility." Tai said.

"Dad, you know I can handle it, I took on Torchwick all by myself and Ozpin believes I'm ready." Ruby pleaded.

Ruby went into Chibi mode, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Of course, Tai broke down.

"Alright, fine." Tai said.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Ruby brought her dad in for a hug which he gladly returned.

After a few seconds, he looked up, noticing the boy in the corner, staring at him.

Tai without hesitation, sprung into action, pinning the guy against the wall, gripping him by the throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tai interrogated.

"Dad, it's okay, let him go, I brought him here." Yang said.

The guy nodded quickly, yet Tai didn't let go.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"He said he was looking for you." Yang said.

Tai looked at him with a questioning gaze.

He loosened his grip, letting him go.

"What for?" Tai asked.

"I recently got some info from someone about you." Richter started.

"From who?" Tai pressed further.

"He said his name was Qrow." Richter told him.

The three of them looked stunned.

"You ran into uncle Qrow?" Ruby said in surprise.

"Uncle Qrow?" Richter says with equal shock.

Tai sighs and takes a seat.

"My brother in law, he was my first wife's brother." Tai explains.

"First wife?" Richter says.

"Raven." Yang says, looking away.

Richter nodded in understanding.

"Why would he give you info on me?" Tai asked.

"He said that, you might have info on my family and where to find them." Richter told him.

 _"Why would Qrow think I know where his family is?" Tai wondered._

However, he didn't want to take away the kid's hope.

"Well, what's your name?" Tai asked.

"Richter, sir." Richter revealed.

As soon as he heard the name, he could feel shockwaves coursing through his head.

 _"No way, it can't be!" Tai thought._

"Dad, what's wrong?" Yang asked in concern.

Tai sat up, looking at Richter more closely.

Finally, that's when he saw them, as soon as he saw those silver eyes, he knew it had to be him.

Tai immediately pulled Richter in for a hug, surprising him, Yang and Ruby.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

Tai turned to look at the girls, with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

It took a second to pull himself together, but when he did, he spoke words that no one had ever expected.

"Yang, Ruby, I'd like you to meet…your brother."


	10. Revelation

**Revelation – A previously unknown fact revealed in dramatic fashion. No better word defines the situation placed upon this family. Let's see how they manage to deal with this new part of their lives.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Taiyang's smile had remained on his face, while the three of them just stood there in silence.

 _"What?!" They were all thinking simultaneously._

They had not been able to process what was just said.

Richter had only known Yang for about a day, Ruby he had just met and now all of a sudden, they were his family.

Finally after a few more moments of awkward silence, Yang spoke up.

"W-what do you mean, brother?" Yang stuttered.

Taiyang had realized how blunt he had been out of his excitement.

"Uh… maybe it would be best to explain this delicately." Tai said.

The three of them awaited an explanation as Tai prepared a meal, thinking it would be easier for them to understand with a full stomach.

"Food's ready!" He called out.

The three of them took their seats at the table, joining Tai.

They took a few bites before Tai spoke up, ready to enlighten them on the situation.

"Before Summer and I were together and I was still with Yang's mother, Summer actually had feelings for someone else." Tai started off.

Ruby and Yang just looked on in surprise, not knowing what to think.

"He always seemed like a good guy, but I guess what they say is true, you can't judge a book by its cover." Tai continued on.

"He left her for some random woman he had relations with, he abandoned her without a second thought in his mind." Tai said, his tone getting more stern as the memory came back to him.

"Later, Summer found out she was expecting a baby." Tai said.

"We had helped Summer in every way we could, Qrow even pitched in and on one of the best days of our lives, Raven gave birth to Yang and Summer gave birth to you Richter." Tai said, with a smile.

Richter started to put the pieces together, everything, every event in his life suddenly making complete sense.

The flashbacks, seeing Summer, Taiyang and Yang, the destruction, being taken in by the tribe, being given away by Raven to some club and reuniting with all of them, it all seemed to finally fit.

However his body didn't seem to share his acceptance, his vision starting to grow blurry.

"Quick, someone catch him." Tai said in concern.

The next thing he knew, he was passed out on the floor.

* * *

Later That Night.

Richter woke up with a strange feeling he couldn't describe.

Both uncomfortable yet refreshed.

Richter slipped out of the bed, maneuvering slowly towards the door.

"It would be best if you rested a little longer, especially after the spill you took." Yang said, surprising him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Richter apologized.

"No worries, honestly, I would've done the same thing, Ruby probably more than me." Yang said.

"Yeah." Richter simply said.

That's when Richter remembered something important, the very reason he had journeyed out there.

"Yang." Richter said.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"Well, I've managed to meet almost everyone, I didn't think I had this much family out there, I guess it's comforting to know I'm not alone." Richter told her.

"It's good to have you here too." She said, with a smile.

"But I still haven't seen one more person, Yang… where's my mom?"

Yang's smile immediately disappeared, instead replaced by a look of sorrow.

"Yang?" Richter said.

A few tears had managed to escape Yang's eyes.

She put a hand on his shoulder and slowly guided him out of the room into the den.

Ruby and Tai were watching the news when they walked in.

"Hey, he's awake and… Yang, what's wrong?" Tai asked, noticing his daughter's distraught.

"I-I c-can't tell him." Yang stuttered.

Tai knew what she meant from the moment she said that.

He knew he would have to explain sooner or later.

Tai sighed, walking over to him and looking him in the eye.

"Summer was an amazing wife and an extraordinary mother to Yang and Ruby, she was perfect." Tai started.

Richter had just focused on one word, was.

"She was also an amazing huntress, but… one day, she took on a mission for one of the kingdoms, she… she didn't make it back." Tai struggled to tell him.

Richter had feared the worst, but nothing could prepare him for the emptiness and anguish he felt inside.

Losing his self control, he ran out of the house into the forest, running as fast as he could, not knowing what to do except run, screaming in agony and anger at the top of his lungs the whole way.

Finally he stopped, booting up his gauntlets, he pulled back his arm and pushed it forward with all his force knocking down tree after tree, trying to be rid of the feeling eating away at him inside.

After a few minutes he'd managed to stop himself, regaining his self control in fear he'd take out the whole forest.

With several trees knocked down, he noticed something in the distance.

Being naturally curious he went to investigate.

The closer he got, the more he could make out the shape through his blurry vision.

He disengaged his gauntlets and rubbed his eyes to wipe away some of the tears.

Now within just a few steps of him, he saw it clear as day.

A tombstone.

Kneeling down, he had a feeling of who's it was and of course he was correct.

"Summer Rose, thus I kindly scatter." He read out loud.

A few more tears slipped out.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, placing his hand in the tombstone.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." He said, hoping somehow he would be forgiven.

That's when he felt it, the familiar spike of feeling in the back of his head, the alertness enhanced and the dread growing.

"I'll be back mom, I promise." He said.

He got up, running back into the forest, now with a scowl on his face.

 **"Show yourself, now!"** He shouted.

From out of nowhere a portal opened, stepping through, was none other than Raven herself.

"I see you've finally found her, congratulations." Raven said, smugly.

 **"You took her away from me, you took the life with my family away from me!"** He yelled, each word he spoke increasing his rage.

"I made you who you are, thanks to those couple of years in the tribe and living in Junior's club, you're a man, you should be thanking me." Raven almost demanded.

 **"Thanking you?!"** Richter said in disbelief.

 **"I spent over 17 years of my life not knowing who I am, and you want me to thank you!"** Richter retorted.

"Sending you to Junior was the best course of action, I had no choice in the matter." Raven said.

Richter chuckled at this.

"No choice, no choice, you had a choice, you could've sent me back to my mother, you were so determined to get rid of me, why didn't you just send me back?" Richter demanded to know.

"What, so you could be there when she didn't make it back from her mission?" Raven pointed out.

"At least I would've… been." Richter stopped, realizing what she had just said.

Richter looked at her, shocked beyond what he could fathom.

"You knew… you knew she wouldn't make it back." Richter said.

Raven remained silent, looking away from him.

Richter's feeling changed from anger to pure hatred and with that, he engaged his gauntlets.

Raven, hearing the sound, looked up at him and just smirked.

"Trust me, you don't want to do this." Raven said, with confidence.

Richter took a fighting stance, his expression growing more terrifying as lightning struck down.

"Oh trust me, I do."


	11. Retribution

**Time for Richter's retribution. Will he succeed or will he fall at the hand of Raven? Let's find out.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

As Richter and Raven stood there in pouring rain, they awaited the other to make the first move.

Richter, growing impatient, ran right at her, ready to strike with his gauntlets.

Letting off a huge sonic wave, Raven easily dodged it, sidestepping like it was nothing.

Richter glared, going in for a punch.

As Richter continuously tried to strike her with a barrage of punches, she blocked each one with a simple movement of one arm.

She just stood there, rolling her eyes as if to say the fight was a tedious chore.

Richter, growing more enraged, kept his attempts up, using even more strength and adrenaline he had.

Unfortunately, it was for nothing.

Growing tired of this, Raven swept his leg, knocking him onto his back and started to walk away.

"You're not worth the time." Raven uttered.

Richter upon hearing this, let out a low growling sound.

He pushed himself back up and charged at her again, only for his fist to be caught in her grasp.

"You're temper is a nuisance." Raven said, pushing back on his arm, knocking him back down.

Richter just got back up again and again, no matter the pain and exhaustion, he wouldn't stop.

His face covered in mud and sweat, his clothes torn and soaked from the rain, his fists clenched in anger, he attacked again.

Raven was ready to block again, but this time would different.

As Richter drew into close range, Raven set her defense, only to find Richter sweep left at intense speed, hitting her in the side, knocking her into the damaged wilderness.

Raven, a bit disoriented, got back up.

She regained her composure and smirked at him.

"Well, this may be more entertaining than I thought." She said, drawing her sword.

Richter goes back into his fighting stance, ready for her retaliation.

He knew somehow he had to match her skills, he had managed to get the best of her before, but now he had to prove it wasn't a fluke.

Raven rushed at him almost as quick as he could blink, landing a few cuts to his arms and waist.

Richter winced but kept up his guard.

Richter turned around, looking in every direction for her.

Out of nowhere, she appeared, slicing at his back.

Richter turned to punch, only hitting the ground.

Her surprise attacks continued to get the drop on him, resulting in countless wounds all over his body.

Richter knelt down on one knee, breathing heavily.

 _"She's too fast, there must be some way to fight her." He thought._

He needed a plan and he needed it fast.

 _"She's quick and she has stealth on her side…wait, that's it!" Richter got it._

Richter stood up, ready for her next move.

But in his strangest move yet, he disengaged his gauntlets and shut his eyes.

 _"The kid's gone insane, better put an end to this." Raven thought._

Raven appeared with her intense swiftness, ready to end it.

But in a split second, Richter turned, opening his eyes as he spun around, kicking her, back onto the ground.

 _"What the?!" She thought._

Richter smirked as he approached her.

Using her swiftness once more, she lunged at him with her sword, only for it to miss.

Richter had circled behind her.

She turned too little too late, as he kicked her into the trees.

Raven sneered at him as he shut his eyes again.

Using her combat techniques, she managed to damage him once more, however half her attacks didn't even land.

"Temper temper." Richter taunted.

However Raven would not let up until the very end.

But neither would he.

The two exchanged blows for what seemed like hours, matching each other in brutality.

Almost collapsing, Richter finally decided to put an end to this.

Raven went to strike him once more to no avail.

Richter knocked the sword out of her hands, launching it into the air for it to impale the ground.

With everything he had left, using his strength at full force, he struck her down, knocking her almost unconscious.

Raven fell, her eyes barely open as she tried to move, but she was too weakened.

 _"This isn't possible." She thought._

However the next sight she would see, would terrify her to her core.

Richter stood before her, his face stained scarlet, his movements creating a creaking from his bones as he held her sword to her throat.

His eyes stared down at her, deranged and with malice.

Richter raised her sword to skies as she looked away, preparing for the end.

The sword swiped down and…nothing.

Raven opened her eyes to see Richter, still stood before her, sword in hand.

That's when she noticed it, a portal right behind her.

Richter grabbed her by her arm, lifting her up so she met him eye to eye.

"This, is over." He commands.

He throws her into the portal, throwing her sword in after her as it closes.

On Raven's side, she concentrates her aura to heal herself, the damage was too severe to heal all at once, but it was enough for her too keep herself standing.

Raven cringed but grinned at what Richter had become.

"You're a formidable force, we will meet again, under different circumstances." Raven said out loud.

On Richter's side, he had crawled back to Summer's grave, falling unconscious as he read it one more time.


	12. Goodbyes

**Well, it looks like this is the end for now. Richter's journey has come to an end and it's time to say goodbye. I'd like to thank you all for reading, I hope you all have an amazing day and as always, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _All original characters in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Richter awoke, sore and aching.

Images of the previous night began flashing in his mind.

His frustration, his fight with Raven and most of all, finding where his mother had been put to rest.

Lucky for him, after all the damage done, Yang had managed to find him, taking him back home to heal.

Richter rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the blur from his vision.

Regaining his clear sight, he attempted to get out of bed, only to fall on the floor, barely able to move.

The pain had gotten to him, but the amount of pain he had was matched by his stubbornness.

He noticed his left arm hurt less, immediately using it to lift himself up, using the bed.

Leaning his waist against the bed to keep himself stood up, he flinched in alarm as he heard the door open.

Turning, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Ruby.

"We heard a noise, we figured you were awake." Ruby said.

"You guessed right." Richter said, wincing as he turned his body.

"Dad says you should be good as new in a couple days." Ruby tells him.

Richter nodded and carefully made his way back into bed.

Ruby walked over, handing him his scroll.

"It's been going off since last night." Ruby told him.

Richter took the scroll, looking through his missed calls.

Melanie and Militia had left him at least thirty messages.

"Well, I'm about to get an earful." Richter said, with dread.

Redialing them, he awaited the voice on the other line.

"What took you so long?!" Melanie yelled.

"Missed you too." Richter joked.

"Where did you go?" Militia asked.

"Well… you remember that blonde girl from the club?" Richter asked.

He couldn't see them but he knew they were seething with anger.

"Yes." Melanie said while gritting her teeth.

"Well, it turns out she was part of the lead, more than I ever could have thought." Richter said.

"What do you mean?" Militia asked.

"It turns out… she's kind of my sister." Richter told them.

"What?!" The sisters said in unison.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when I get back, I gotta go, I'll see you soon." He said, then ended the call.

"You're leaving?" Ruby said, with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I have to get back soon." Richter said, with the same tone.

"But… I thought… that you'd stay." Ruby tried to get her words out.

"Ruby, I've never been happier in my life than now, knowing I have family here and I would love more than anything to stay, but I still have a job out in Vale, plus I want to see more of Remnant." Richter said.

Ruby sheds a tear, wiping it away but giving him a hug in understanding.

After that, a couple days passed, Richter fully recovering and combat ready.

Yang made sure of that, demanding they fight one more time.

As the boat was on its way to the island, Yang decided to see him off, however, one question had still bugged her since that night.

"Richter?" She said.

"Yeah, Yang?" Richter said.

"You never did tell us who you fought in the forest that night." Yang pointed out.

Richter looked away for a moment, trying to decide what would be the best course of action to take here.

"Yang… some things are better left unsaid." Richter told her.

Yang thought about it for a moment, then simply nodded in understanding.

She had an idea as to who it was but decided not to question him any further.

She would find the answers in her own time.

The boats pulled up, the captain calling for people to board.

"Guess this is it." Richter said.

"Yeah." Yang said, then hugged him.

"Hey, I'll be back soon and in the meantime, send me some messages while you're at Beacon." Richter asked her.

"I will." She said.

Richter stepped on board, but stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, I forgot!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"How long can you stay out here?" He asked the captain.

"About five minutes." The captain said.

"I'll be right back." He said, running off into the forest.

Richter had made it there with enough time to spare.

He'd forgotten to say goodbye to one more person.

"Hey mom." He said.

Richter stood before her tombstone, this time composed.

"Sorry it took me awhile to get out here, had a few distractions along the way." He said, with a chuckle.

"I'm really glad I got to meet everyone, you did an amazing job raising Ruby and Yang." Richter said.

"I wish I could've been there, but… I'm happy I'm here now, and I'm happy I finally know who you are." Richter told her.

He heard the ships horn in the distance.

"Looks like I have to go now, i'll miss you while I'm gone and I promise I'll be back." He says.

"Goodbye, mom, I hope to make you proud." He says, then walks away.

He steps aboard the ship once more and it begins to drift away.

Yang waved goodbye, continuously doing so as he faded into the distance.

Richter looked on as the view of the island slowly grew farther and farther.

 _"Goodbye."_


End file.
